I Hate You But I Want You
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chuck's point of view of the 'I hate you' scene in season four.


**Title: I Hate You But I Want You**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: Chuck's point of view of the 'I hate you' scene in season four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

After the disaster which had been Blair's birthday party I had gone back to the Empire in order to think. The shaky friendship we had been trying to create seemed to crumple after incident with the 'Stand By Your Man' video. I had realized while drinking away all my feelings over the things my ex had said with Scotch that we could never be friends. This peace treaty had been a bad idea from the very start. Blair and I were never going to be friends. Being friendly to one another was not in our nature and I had once read somewhere than in the end nature always wins out.

What Blair and I had was a black and white relationship. We were either going to be enemies plotting the downfall of the other until they were nothing more than a quivering mess of their former self or we were going to be Blair and Chuck the lovers who could take on the world if they so desired. We had never been able to have even ground somewhere in the middle. There was no grey area when it came to the relationship we shared. It had to be one way or another and since I couldn't see us being lovers again anytime soon that only left the option being enemies. That is why when I had finished my bottle of Scotch I picked up my copy of the treaty from where it had been safely locked away in my vault before heading over to my ex-girlfriend's house. It was time to settle this once and for all.

When I did arrive at the Waldorf house Blair had been upstairs. Dorota must have gone home because she was not there to greet me once I exited the elevator. I entered the sitting room and set the treaty down on the table as I waited for Blair to make her appearance and I knew she would because there were still candles burning. As I waited I couldn't help, but silently stew over her stinging words from earlier. What bothered me the most was the fact she actually thought I was a psychopath or pure evil. She should know better than anyone that outward appearances are not always the truth. There had once been a time when she thought I could be the prince charming Nathaniel never was and yet apparently that time had long since passed.

After what seemed like hours when in reality it could only have been a few minutes, Blair came down the stairs her heals clacking lightly as she walked. At first she did not notice me as she went from room to room shutting off the lights before heading in to the next room to do the same thing. It was after she had blown out one of the candles on the stairs that she turned around and saw me standing there. She jumped slightly as a look of surprise passed over her features before she quickly put on a mask of indifference she had learned to perfect after having spent so much time in my presence.

"What are you still doing here Chuck?" She asked stepping in to the room. "I threw you out hours ago."

I locked my jaw tightly as I looked over at her. She was still wearing the same outfit she had been at the party and with less people around her posture was more relaxed. She still held herself with an air of confidence, but since I was the only person here she could be the bitch I had once loved and now hated. She could truly be herself without having to worry about being something she was not. "I wanted to let you know the treaty is over."

"Fine with me." She replied with a look stating it was not all that scary to be back at war with me. It was her way of letting me know she did not find me threatening in any sort of manner. "This pretense of civility was exhausting."

"Being amicable isn't in our blood." I stated taking a step in her direction. I could feel my anger start to take over. Why had I ever thought we could be friends in the first place? She had basically taken the only good person in my life and ran her off and the sad part was she did not even feel bad about what she had done. How could I ever be expected to be friends with someone like that? "I've realized we're not friends. Friends have to like each other and after what happened tonight I could never like you."

"I could never like you either." Blair's entire expression changed to one of utter disgust as she took another two steps in my direction. Her eyes were lit up with a fire I had seen many times, but obviously for very different reasons. The old saying goes that there is a fine line between love and hate. "In fact I _hate _you."

I took yet another step towards my ex even though I did not consciously make the decision to do so. I hated this woman with a fiery passion and yet I felt as if I was being pulled towards her by some unknown force. "I've never hated anyone _more_."

I watched as her eyes narrowed in challenge. Of course Blair felt the need to make her point clear. She had to let me know e_xactly _how much she hated me. She had always been the kind of person to make her points crystal clear so there was no mistaking anything she may say. "Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by _hatred_."

"There is a fiery _pit _of hate burning inside me ready to explode." I countered as I let out my best scowl. For some odd and unknown reason I got the strange feeling we were no longer actually talking about how much we loathed one another and I believe she realized that as well.

Blair rolled her eyes briefly. I could tell she wanted this conversation to be over and done with as soon as possible. "So it's settled then?"

"We're settled." I corrected with a nod before picking up the treaty again and tearing it in to four pieces and tossing it to the floor without a care.

That should have been the end of it. I had come to do what I wanted and now there was no reason to stick around, but I wasn't ready to leave yet. Without knowing why I reached out with my right hand to grab the side of her neck. I was torn between wanting to shake her until all the frustration of the past few months fled my body and kissing her. There was reason to deny the fact that I still craved her like a junkie craved their next fix. Maybe that is the reason I actually came here tonight. I needed to have one last taste of Blair Waldorf and she wasn't going to keep me from getting what I wanted. By the look on her face and the slight confusion over my sudden move I knew she could possibly be feeling the exact same way as I did.

Before I could think twice about my actions I had pulled her to me as my lips crashed down on hers. It had been so fucking long since I had kissed her and I'd nearly forgotten how electric our kisses could be. I settled my hands on her waist as she wrapped one arm around my neck and set the palm of her other hand against my cheek as I spun us around before pushing her back against the piano and lifting her up so she was sitting on top of it. My hands traveled from her waist up her back as the other tangled in her hair. I had been lacking her touch for months and my fingers demanded I touch every inch of her I could reach.

Blair let her hands travel up and down my chest as our tongues battled for dominance. I stood between her legs as she grabbed my suit jacket by the shoulders and tried to pull it down my arms. I pulled back just enough so that I could shrug my jacket off and toss it behind me somewhere. I grabbed her stocking covered thighs before pulling her hard against me and pushing the bottom of her dress up around her waist to get it out of the way so that I could slide my hand up her tanned thigh in order to loop my fingers in her black thong before pulling it down her legs.

I had so many different thoughts running through my head. What was this exactly? Was it hate sex? Did Blair still love me? Did I still love her? Would this be only a one-time thing? Could I handle it if it were only one night? Did I want it to be more? I shook my head and attacked Blair's throat with my lips as I dug my fingers in to the soft silky skin of her thighs. There would be time to think about all the consequences later. I wasn't going to let all my thoughts ruin what may be my last night with Blair as something other than enemies.

As soon as I had first kissed my ex I had known this would not be a sweet love making moment. Those had been reserved for when we were actually together. Tonight would be all about hate, need, and passion. Those are some of the things that Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass do best. Still pressing myself as close to her as possible, I pushed her back on the piano so that she had no choice other than to rest on her elbows. As quickly as I could I pulled off my belt and let pushed my pants down my legs around my knees. Blair had kept her legs securely locked around my waist the entire time. Her ankles had crossed to make sure her legs wouldn't come undone around my waist.

I didn't bother asking her if she had protection for two reasons. The first being that I feared if I spoke it would break whatever lust induced spell we were under before we could finish and the second being that I knew Blair was on the pill as she had been since we hooked up after she and Nate broke up and I got regularly tested to make sure I didn't have any sexually transmitted diseases. I hadn't been with anyone since Eva anyways and I had got tested right away after I learned about her career choice. I may be a man whore, but I was not stupid and I knew how lucky I had been so far to have no contracted something from one of my many conquests. I never worried about Blair contracting something because she hadn't been with anyone since me as far as I knew. Even as enemies I had kept close watch on her personal life.

When I finally entered Blair after having gone so long without being inside of her I couldn't remember why I had ever thought Eva could be the woman for me. While I had been with a lot of girls none of them had ever felt right. With Blair it had always been right even when the timing was all wrong. I doubted that would ever change. Never again would have this kind of feeling with another woman besides my ex. I would find pleasure in sex because I was Chuck Bass after all, but there is a difference between pleasure and actual fireworks which is what I had with the only daughter of Eleanor Waldorf.

Pressing my lips against hers again I continue to move in and out while tangling one hand in her chocolate locks while the other loosened its grip on her hip to travel up her side before cupping her right breasts. I would love to be able to taste every inch of her skin, but the piano was not the best place to do that and so I made up my mind that I would take her upstairs. I did not plan on leaving for a while and that meant I had all night to do wicked things to her body. I pulled my mouth from hers and started to trace my tongue along her pulse point.

"Tell me that you want me." I whispered against the shell of her ear before taking the lobe between my teeth. "Say it or I will leave you in your unsatisfied state."

"You wouldn't dare." Blair hissed pulling back slightly to scowl at me. "You are much too selfish to do that to yourself."

I raised my eyebrow in a silent challenge. "Are you sure you want to test that theory?"

"I _hate _you." She growled digging her nails in to my scalp before she rolled her eyes with an aggravated sigh. "I hate you, but it is pretty obvious that I want you Bass. Does that answer satisfy you?"

I smirked before pulling out of her and pulling my pants up. "That is exactly what I needed to hear."

Blair let her mouth fall open. "You're leaving? I said what you wanted you Basshole!"

I chuckled and picked her up after kicking my jacket under the piano so that in case somebody did come in they wouldn't see it if they were not looking closely. I tossed her over my shoulder even when she let out a protesting squeak. I smacked her ass once to shut her up before heading up the stairs. "Who said anything about leaving Waldorf? I am simply moving to a different venue. Now shut up and quit complaining because you are going to need your voice when I make you scream."

The End!

**AN: This is my first rated M Chuck and Blair scene so I was kind of nervous about it. I know that I did not write the whole sex scene, but I kind of wanted to let people use their imaginations you know? Well I do hope that you all liked it. I will hopefully be writing better stories about them in the future, but I was nervous about this one so it is not my best work.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
